Track-type vehicles (e.g., crawlers, excavators, tracked tree-felling machines) have an undercarriage typically with at least one track on each side of the vehicle. Each track typically includes an endless track chain, with ground-engaging shoes mounted thereon, trained about a drive sprocket, rollers, and one or more idlers.